In particular, the invention relates to a solid-state laser source of neodymium-host type, comprising an active medium side-pumped by a laser diode and lenses for conditioning the pumping beam using a cavity layout for which the oscillating mode undergoes total reflection within the active crystal on the face struck by the pumping beam.
With the proposed layout and without the need to use cavity lenses, undesirable astigmatism effects can be corrected typical of a source using a side pumping system, and the spatial quality of the generated beam can be carefully controlled.